


The Honey-Do List

by marvelqueen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Pietro play house together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honey-Do List

Pietro was sweaty.

 

During the rest of the week he saved the world but Sundays were the honey-do days, and today he was cleaning out the garage and building you a cabinet. He could have easily hired someone else to do it, but he still wanted to impress you. 

 

There was sweat on his brow when he walked into the kitchen and you could smell the scent of his workmanship from across the room. It was sexy.

 

“It’s hot in the garage.” He mumbled, taking off his t-shirt and revealing his rock hard abs as he headed for the laundry room.

 

You followed his scent, admiring him lustfully from behind. You wrapped your arms around him when he reached the laundry room, moving them quickly until the hovered over what you wanted; you smiled as you felt his manhood growing in your palm.

 

“I smell,” He said to you, pulling your hand away.

 

“I like it,” You said not freeing him, as it continued to grow until it was twice the size of your hand. You loved how big he was. You moved your fingers around his thick base, and grew horny—wanting to rip his pants off right now and fuck him. You moved your hands upward—feeling each muscle on his stomach—and upward still until each of your hands cupped his hard pecks.

 

Pietro turned harshly, and grabbed you—pulling you in tight and holding you there. Your clit trobbed as you felt his thick manhood rubbing against you. He kissed you deeply. You felt your panties start getting wet.

 

You pulled away, nearly pulled his pants off and then dropped to your knees—admiring the thick cock in front of your face. “Let me taste you,” you said or rather demanded, putting him into your mouth and sucking first his warm head as your finger moved around the base of his cock and slowly jerked him. You ran your tongue around it next—enjoying the bulge as you thought about how it would feel stretching apart your tight pussy—or perhaps your even tighter ass—ripping you open and rubbing all of your most sensitive and orgasmic places and sending pleasurable shivers all over your body. Your juices flowed even more as you imagined him inside you—sucking him even harder and deeper; Pietro grabbed your head and pulled it down even more. He moaned in low Sokovian mutters as you played with his balls.

 

Suddenly he pulled you away. You looked up confused. “Take off your dress.” He demanded.

 

You stood and obeyed. But you were slow—teasing him as he begged with his eyes to see all of you. As your dress fell to the floor you revealed the now soaked red silk satin panties and a bra that matched it.

 

Pietro felt your panties and smiled, “Your wet.” Before you could respond his hands went down your panties and teased your clit.

 

He admired your tits. You knew he wanted them. You wanted him. You wanted his mouth on them—sucking gently at first as he made your large nipples even bigger—sucking them harder as your came.

 

He removed his hand, “Turn for me.”

 

You obeyed. You knew he liked to look at your ass. His hands went down your panties and his hands grabbed your cheek.

 

He turned you around again. “Remove everything for me.”

 

You did so quicker this time. You didn’t want to be playful. You wanted to be fucked. Fucked deep—pounded with force. You wanted to whimper in pleasure.

 

Pietro admired you as you stood in front of him naked. His eyes focused on your massive tits, but then moved down to your sex. You knew he could smell you now—smell the scent of your pussy as it begged to be entered. “Suck me again.”

 

You got on your knees and moved your lips towards his bulge, but before your mouth entered him, he turned you around with a jerk and almost pushed you to the ground—but keeping your ass in the air. With one fast and hard motion he was inside of you. You mewled in delight, “Yes! Fuck me like that, Pietro.”

 

He grabbed your tits and pounded you even hard. He wasn’t gentle. You didn’t want gentle. Your lips stretched apart and squeezed tightly around him. The ridges of his base rubbed against you quickly and you were so sensitive, you could feel the circulation pulsating on his cock. 

 

His hands cupped your breast tighter as he went in deeper. “Fuck me faster, Pietro!” You begged, and almost screamed. You ached in delight.

 

“Fuck you like this,” He said with his accent as he went into so hard and deep you lost your breath for just a second. "Is this what you want," he was sarcastic even while fucking. 

 

“Yes,” you barely whispered. Shockwaves of pleasure could be felt all the way to your toes. They rippled through every crevice of your skin. You’d orgasm soon. He went into you hard again; this time so hard that you went forward and almost lost your balance on your knees. You knew he was working hard—you felt sweat fall from his brow and onto your bare back. His cock felt so thick—your pussy dripped all over it. You wanted to tell him to keep fucking you like that—but you couldn’t even speak.

 

His right hand left the breast he had been massaging and pinching and it went to your clit—as he massage your clit while fucking you, you lost it and began to orgasm. Your lips pulsated over his cock. He slowed his gyrating to enjoy it.

 

He came quickly after you, and collapse next to you. "Can I cross this off the list now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Your [bra](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/tammi-bra-red), your [panties](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/tammi-brief-red)


End file.
